In gaming systems or other devices having two different wireless radio subsystems there is a possibility that interference may exist between the two or more sub-systems. This is a problem, for example, if each radio system operates autonomously and uses the 2.4 GHz (or other) band to operate. To prevent this from occurring, some type of spectrum sharing between these two radio sub-systems is required. Simple avoidance by using different parts of the spectrum is not sufficient because power levels of the first transmitter may affect the second receiver regardless of the specific portion of the spectrum it is operating. The problem is worse, if RF channels within the band overlap. As such, conventional solutions have been costly or have failed to acceptably reduce the interference problem.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method for reducing the interference between two radio subsystems operating in the same band. There is also a need for the system to be cost efficient and effective. The present invention provides such a solution.